The Looking Glass
by xXPixieCorpseXx
Summary: Alice was lost in the woods and finds shelter. Within the shelter, she finds an odd looking mirror that leads her into a dark world filled with gore, romance, sex, and so much more. Rated M for all the content. This is an Alice x Cheshire
1. Fall Through the Mirror

I do not own the movie or books about Alice in Wonderland. This is purely a fan-made story. Enjoy!

The moon was full on this cold fall night. The wind howled as it blew against the little cottage. The shutters rattled and the house popped. Eerie silence was within the little home. I was all alone on this cold dark night. The little cottage had been abandoned for years it seemed. All the cobwebs and dust coated the ceiling, walls, and floors. The furniture smelled of mold, the house wreaked of decay. It was the only place around in the dark woods.

I shivered and moved closer to the fireplace, for it was the only light and warmth in the house. In the light, I could see mud and soot all over my skin and clothing. My blonde hair was tangled and dripping from the rain. I had been out in the cold, lost and alone. It had begun to rain which forced me into this abandoned cottage.

Shivering, I lay down in front of the fire. My eyes feel heavy as I glance around the cottage. I spot a mirror in the corner of the room. It was odd that the person who used to live here would keep such an odd thing in their living room. It was covered in dust and dirt. As I gazed at it, I could barely make out what appeared to be scratches on the glass. Chills ran down my spine as I felt a dark aura about it. Gazing at the mirror, I felt like it was beckoning me, inviting me to come closer, to touch it. I shook my head. What a silly thought. Mirrors can't make you feel such ways. I laid my head down and closed my eyes as I drifted off by the fire.

Slowly I began to wake from my slumber, however I didn't know why. Perhaps it was the thunder? Maybe it was the lightning that flashed and filled the room. Suddenly I knew what it was as I heard the loud thumps coming from the other end of the room. I sat up swiftly and stared into the dark corner. A large shadow moved around but didn't approach. I glanced at the fireplace, the fire now dead. My eyes stared back into the darkness.

"Alice", a voice whispered softly from the corner. "Who's there?" I cried out in fear. "Come with me, Alice." the voice called. Slowly I stood up and walked towards the shadow. Swiftly it darted into a larger shadow. I squealed from the sudden movement and froze. My eyes made out that the shadow had ran into the mirror. Impossible! There is no way that anything could go into a mirror like that. Curiosity got the better of me as I approached the mirror.

As I gazed at the mirror, I could see figures moving about in the reflection. I glanced behind me but saw nothing moving. It was odd indeed. The scratches on the mirror seemed a bit off. My fingers trailed over the scratches and a gasp escaped my lips as I felt the smooth surface beneath my fingers. I realized that the scratches came from the other side of the mirror. She gazed into the mirror once more, when suddenly her hand pushed through it.

A terrified scream filled the cottage as I tried to pull my hand back through, but it seemed trapped within the mirror. I tried to push against the mirror with my other hand and it too was consumed by the mirror. Tears fell down my cheeks in fear and panic as I jerked and squirmed, but to no avail. I stared into the mirror and saw once again a figure. It reached forward and grasps my wrists firmly, pulling me roughly. "No! Stop, please!" I begged as the shadow pulled harder and harder, determined to trap me in the mirror with it. With a final jerk, I stumbled and fell through, into the mirror.

The sensation in my stomach was sickening as I felt my body falling swiftly through the darkness. I could hear laughter and cackling as my speed increased. "Alice…Alice!" they called. I didn't know how the demons knew my name nor did I care. The thing that was terrifying me the most was the ground swiftly approaching. Suddenly, with a loud crack, I landed on my shoulder.

I screamed in pain as I felt that my arm had been pulled out of socket. Tears welled up in my eyes as I tried to look around me. I was in the middle of a forest, alone. It was similar to the one I was lost in before I found the cottage. "Help!" I cried out into the blackness. Silence rang throughout my ears. "Please, help!" I screamed. Suddenly, sounds of movement reached my ears. Terrified, I looked around. Perhaps crying for help was not the best thing to do in such a dark place. I rose to my feet and clung tightly to my arm, tears still rolling down my cheeks.

"Poor thing, I do believe it is lost." a voice said softly. "Indeed, I believe you are correct." another replied. My eyes darted around trying to locate the source. "Oh bless it, it's injured." the 1st voice cooed. "Perhaps we should put it out of its misery." the 2nd sneered. "P-please! Don't hurt me!" I cried out, frightened. "It speaks, how odd." the voices said together. "W-who are you?" I asked, trembling. The figures emerged from the shadows. A rather large brown rabbit and a tall gentleman stepped out from the shadows. My eyes widen in shock as I noticed they both wore blood-stained clothing. "I am the mad hatter." said the voice that I recognized as the second one who spoke. His brown hair was a tad messy and his black suit was covered in blood. His dark green eyes were lit with wickedness and curiosity. His pain skin was luminous in the dark. "I am the March Hare." the brown rabbit grinned as he too stepped forward. He wore a dark red coat, with darker stains of blood. His dark brown eyes were fixed on my fragile frame. "And who might you be?" the Mad Hatter asked with a smirk. "M-my name is Alice…" my soft bell-like voice called out.


	2. The Mad Hatter and The March Hare

I do not own the movies or the books of Alice In Wonderland. This is purely a fan-made story. Enjoy!

The strange beings grinned wickedly as they hear my name. "Such a lovely name for such a lovely creature. My, my you do look awfully rough though. You must come with us, we'll take care of you." the strange hare suggested. I didn't feel safe, but I had no other choice. "Please, I have hurt my arm, is there a doctor or anyone who could help nearby?" I asked softly. The March Hare laughed crazily and held his sides. "Oh my dear, we would gladly assist you, would you like us to cut it off for you? Arms can be quite troublesome things." the Mad Hatter smirked as he pulled back his black coat, revealing a bloody dagger. "N-no! Please!" I cried out backing away from him. "Come, come my dear… it's only an arm after all. It's not a big deal like losing your heart." he cackled. "No, please!" I begged, holding my arm tightly. "Very well my dear… but you shall still come with us." the Mad Hatter sneered.

The Mad Hatter and the March Hare swiftly grabbed me by both of my arms and lifted my feet off the ground. My scream rang throughout the forest as they carried me away swiftly. As I struggled, they cackled and sang odd songs that were foreign to me. They smirked and hopped along the dark path. A strange manner of creatures hurried out of their path. Surely this was all a dream, a nightmare. I kept telling myself to wake up, but the dream never ceased. We arrived at a dark cottage, much like the one that I had found in the woods.

The windows were covered in a thick dust. It held no light within the bleak home. There were tables lined up outside. I could only get a glance as there were teapots and such covered in filth all along the tables. They kicked open the door and sat me in a chair. The Mad Hatter had an evil smirk upon his lips as he gripped my shoulders tightly. The March Hare ran into another room and came back with a long bit of rope. Swiftly they tied me to the chair and chuckled as they looked me over.

"Such a fine young lady, yes what a catch. You must join us for our party." The Hatter grinned. I trembled in my binds, unable to speak. "Oh look, Hatter, she's trembling with excitement. Such a good girl. We should make her the guest of honor!" the Hare suggested cheerfully. "What a splendid idea, this is a special occasion after all. Our previous guests of honor never did make it through the whole party. Perhaps this young lady will last a bit longer." Hatter sneered. I watched as they turned away and walked towards the kitchen. My eyes then ventured around the inside of their home.

The walls were filthy with the occasional cockroach running along it. Candles lit the rooms and halls. Majority of the furniture was broken and ruined. My eyes venture down to the hard floor and I gasped as I gazed at the enormous stains of blood that coated it. I also noticed chains along the floor as well as ropes, knives, and what appeared to be bones. Noises from the kitchen managed to tear my eyes away from the gruesome view.

The Mad Hatter was pulling out what appeared to be a cake out of the oven. As he set it on the stove, the Hare brought him some icing. The cake was decorated in a solid black along with bright green trimmings. I watched as they set out numerous pastries and filled the teapots. This party was apparently going to be filled with guests. As they finished with their preparations, their eyes fell on me once more. "I do say, she is looking a bit dirty for this party. As guest of honor, she should look her best, don't you agree Hatter?" the Mare Hare chuckled. "You are absolutely correct sir, I shall fix this at once." the Mad Hatter agreed.

The Hatter approached and pulled out his knife. With a flash of silver and the sound of ripping, my clothing and ropes fell to the floor in shreds. He picked me up with ease and carried me through the house. I squirmed and fidgeted to try and free myself, but with a weak arm, I did not succeed in my attempts to escape.

Once we were in the bathroom, he lowered me into the washtub. Swiftly he grabbed the chains that linked to the wall and cuffed my hands in them tightly.

"There we are… that should hold you tight until it is over." he grinned. A glint of madness shined in his eyes as he turned on the water. Chills ran down my spine as the ice cold water washed over my skin. The Hatter grabbed a clothe and began to scrub my face. "Such a pretty little thing when you're not covered in soot and dirt." he hummed. He picked up a bucket and filled it with the water. Swiftly, the Hatter poured it over my head. I sputtered and coughed as the cold water ran down my face and into my lungs from where I had inhaled. He smirked and did it several more times, a bit of amusement on his face. Hatter then grabbed shampoo from the side of the tub and poured some onto my head. The smell of Lavender filled the tiny room as he massaged it into my scalp.

"Ahh such a sweet smell, don't you think?" the Mad Hatter smiled. He closed his eyes breathing in the scent. I shivered and looked away from him. Suddenly, his eyes opened and his face filled with malice as he gripped my hair tightly and shoved me under the water. I struggled and squirmed as he held my face beneath the water, his face filled with dark humor as he laughed at my weakness. As my lungs felt on the verge of bursting, he pulled me up from the icy water. "Hmm… it appears I've missed some." Hatter laughed as he slung my head back under once more. My ear rang with his distorted laughter as he held me beneath the surface, teasing my lungs as I was but a few inches from the air I needed. I could feel my lungs in agony and against my will I had tried to inhale. However I only received a lung full of water. With another grin, the Hatter pulled my head back up through the water, laughing as I choked and gasped for air.

"P-Please, no more." I begged as I coughed up water. "But you are still filthy! You want to be clean for your guests, don't you?" the Hatter sneered. I stared at him silently, my heart racing from adrenaline and fear. "Now, I shall continue to clean you up my dear. It's bad manners to complain when one is showing such hospitality." he stated firmly. The Mad Hatter retrieved the clothe once more and covered it in a sweet soap. As he did such, my eyes gazed at the chains. I could tell he had done this any times before myself. The cuffs were rusted, along with the chain and bolts. An idea came to mind and I swiftly jerked against the cuffs. A shout escaped my lips as the cuffs sliced into my wrists.

"Now look what you've done to yourself. If you can't behave like a good little girl, you will make me have to deal out the consequences." the Mad Hatter exclaimed. I bit my lip and looked at him. I would have to play along if I wanted to stay alive. "Yes, sir.. I'm sorry. I won't do it again." I answered softly. "That's a good girl." the Hatter smirked. He began to scrub my arm, removing the soot and dirt. I sat quietly in the tub, occasionally shivering from the cold. "Such a sweet young lady…" he said softly as he continued to clean me. As he reached my wrists, a grin formed on his lips as he leaned down. "My, my…you've really hurt yourself here." he chuckled. He held my wrists to his lips before licking at the blood. My skin tingled where his tongue had traced my wounds. He simply smiled and went back to finishing up cleaning me.

The March Hare entered and gazed at me and the Hatter with a cheerful grin. In his arms, he held clothing that looked very expensive. "Will this do for our new friend?" the Hare asked. The Hatter and I gazed at the black dress as it was held out by the Hare. It was simple yet elegant with the lace. Judging from the length it would only reach down to my mid thighs. The trim however was white. As the Hare laid the dress on the sink, he held out fishnet leggings with a white bow on the back along with fishnet sleeves and black leather thigh-high boots. Carefully, the Hare set everything neatly down for the Hatter and left the room.

"What a lovely outfit. He has such good tastes." the Mad Hatter stated admiringly. He unchained me from the tub and helped me climb out, the water now colored a dark brown from my filth of soot and mud. Hatter dressed me swiftly and grinned. "Now let's add a bit of color to that beautiful face."

I looked at the Hatter fearfully as he reached for his dagger. I closed my eyes tightly and felt a small nick on my lips. I opened my eyes in shock as he rubbed the blade along my lips, staining them red with my blood from the cut. A grin formed on his lips and swiftly he struck me. I fell to the ground roughly and looked up at him, terrified. The Mad Hatter loomed over me and struck me again, on the other cheek. "Such a lovely color of bruising on those pretty little cheeks." he smiled. Gently, he lifted me to my feet and held a looking glass for me to gaze into. My cheeks were bruised a blackish purple and my lips were red from the blood. My pale blue eyes were framed by my thick black lashes. My long blonde hair had even began to curl as it air-dried. It was strange how my mind seemed slightly appealed to the look. Perhaps I was losing my sanity already.

"Just one last thing.." he muttered as he looked me over. Slowly he opened the cabinet behind the mirror and revealed a black lace collar. Carefully the Hatter placed it around my neck and smirked. "I must say, I believe you are ready for the party." he chuckled.


	3. The Tea Party

I do not own the movies or books about Alice in Wonderland. This is purely a fan-made story. Enjoy!

The Mad Hatter scooped me up and carried me outside to the long line of tables, covered in teacups, saucers, and other such things. The table cloth was black with dark stains. The chairs were worn and all different shapes and sizes. I had also noticed that a few other chairs had metal cuffs on the armrests and legs of the chairs. At the end of the table, there was a huge black chair with red pillows. It too had chains. Hatter approached the last chair and sat me in it, chaining my to it before I could run. "There we go my dear, guests will be arriving soon. However I want this to be a surprise for you." Hatter laughed as he pulled out a cloth and poured a liquid on it. I tried to pull away as he covered my mouth and nose with the cloth, but the fumes were strong and burned my nose. Swiftly, everything went black.

Every inch of me felt heavy. My brain seemed groggy and cloudy as I started to regain my consciousness. As my eyes opened, everything seemed to swim about. Bright orbs swam about in a colorful haze. I blinked several times to try to clear my vision. Laughter filled my ears along with music and clinking of china. Finally I was able to focus on my surroundings.

The orbs I had seen before were actually brightly lit up lanterns. They were purple, blue, red, green, and every color of the rainbow it seemed. They were hung above the tables and in the trees overhead. My eyes then moved to the china on the tables. Everything was clean and very nice compared to before. I wondered how long I had been unconscious. Groaning caught my attention and I gazed along the chairs. There were a number of different guests. I was shocked yet intrigued by such characters.

Closest to me was a white rabbit. He looked very anxious and wore a red vest with a black tie and glasses on his nose. His ears twitched as he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a golden pocket watch. "Late…I'm late… so very late…" he mumbled. "Oh shut up, White Rabbit. Everyone knows you are always late for something." another voice called out. My eyes were drawn to the direction of the voice. "Well he was late to the party, that's for sure." a similar voice replied matter-of-factly. I spotted the two gentlemen and gasped.

Two identical twins sat grumpily side by side. They were short and rather plump with bright red hair. They were dressed in black dress coats with pale green vests. In green writing, their vests read "Tweedle D." Their faces reminded me of a toad. The twins had rather beady eyes and a long thin mouth with a round yet small nose. "Well Tweedle Dee and Dum, I recall you both being a bit late yourselves." another voice laughed.

My eyes followed the new voice and saw a rather small mouse. He was a brown mouse with a light blue vest on. It was so odd to see animals in clothing. He held a small black cane within his grasp as he propped himself against a teapot. "Don't be a hypocrite lads. Besides, this party is quite a turnout I do believe." he laughed. Suddenly a shadow appeared behind the mouse. I watched as the little mouse tensed up swiftly, fear on his face. "What a talkative little snack you are, Door Mouse." a voice purred.

This gentleman intrigued me the most. He had dark black hair the was slightly long for a gentleman as it reached midway on his neck. He wore a black suit with a royal purple vest. Everything seemed normal about him at first glance. The man had appeared to be just a handsome gentleman. However the more I looked, the more I noticed. His dark green eyes were filled with malice as he gazed at the little mouse. Oddly enough it wasn't the malice that threw me off. The pupils resembled those of a cat. I glanced atop his head as he took off his top hat and noticed black cat ears. Movement from behind his pants drew my eyes to what I realized was a tail. This man wasn't a man at all. He may have seemed alluring. However his posture and aura all screamed Death.

"Cheshire, my dear fellow if you are hungry, we have pastries and other sorts of food." the Mad Hatter called from the other end of the table. The man shifted his gaze and smirked. More groans caught my attention. I gazed down the table and gasped. All the chairs that had cuffs on them were filled with other young girls as well. They were all around my age and most were unconscious. I counted six of us total. One girl in particular grabbed my attention. She was as small as the Door Mouse! How was that possible? Why were we all tied up like this? Why were we all here at this party? My mind was swimming with confusion.

"Look Hatter! Our guest of honor has awaken! What good timing!" the March Hare cried out happily. I could feel everyone's gaze on me, even though I refused to look at anyone. "Ah! Splendid! Now, come dear girl, introduce yourself to our guests." the Mad Hatter instructed. Again, I decided to do as he asked to keep from upsetting him. "Hello… My name is Alice." I said softly. Cackles filled my ears as the guests eyed me with malice.

"Such a lovely child, Hatter. Did you train her already?" Cheshire grinned. "She's a fast learner and such a good little girl." the Mad Hatter smirked. "I think she looks a little on the thin side." scoffed one of the Tweedles. "Very puny, indeed", agreed the other. "Well what did you bring?" the March Hare sneered. "Why we brought these lovely ladies. They were lost and rather plump looking." the Tweedles said together. They gestured to two brunettes that were indeed rather plump. Both were unconscious and groaned softly. As I looked, I found that they were twins themselves.

"My guest is a bit plain herself." Cheshire yawned. He pointed at a young girl with long bright red hair. She had freckles on her face. She was unconscious still and her face was mostly hid from view as she slumped in her seat. Cheshire smirked and ran a nail down her arm, cutting into it then lapping at the blood that beaded up.

"I brought this little snack too." squeaked the Door Mouse. He scurried over to the tiny girl that was his size. "She was in my garden and so very hungry." he sneered. The girl had auburn hair and was very thin. Her eyes snapped open and they were a breath-taking green. She looked terrified. "P-please! Let me go! Please, I'm so sorry! I won't do it again!" she pled. Cheshire picked her up from the chair and smirked.

"P-please, let me go!" the girl begged. I watched in horror as he lifted her up above his head and opened his mouth wide. All the evil men and creatures were laughing hysterically. "Please! NO!" the girl screamed. Cheshire let her go and she screamed as she fell into his mouth. I nearly fainted and looked away. The sound of crunching made my stomach churn. "Hmmm… she could have used some sugar." Cheshire sneered. Everyone cackled and clapped their hands.

All the other girls started to wake. "Oh! The guests are waking up!" the March Hare said excitedly. "About time, I'm starving!" the Tweedle twins said together. It was terrifying to see how their eyes all shined with hunger, malice, and desire. The next girl to wake up was a girl with midnight black hair. She had beautiful ebony skin. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with terror as she gazed around the table. "Mary Anne! It's about time you woke up! Always so late!" the White Rabbit fussed.

"I-I thought you said I could go home." she cried as she looked at him. "No, no, no, no, no! I said you could go with me. I never said anything about you going home." he glared. "P-please sir, I wanna go home." she begged. The White Rabbit stuck her hard in the face. "Stop sniveling and embarrassing me." he snapped. She instantly quieted yet tears continued to fall. I looked down her arms and I could see bruises and even a few deep cuts. I wondered how long she had been in this deranged world.

"Come, come now Rabbit, we mustn't lose our temper! This is a joyful party!" the Mad Hatter laughed. The White Rabbit huffed but sat in his chair quietly. The two twins now awoke and looked around the tea party. I noticed that all of the girls were dressed in similar outfits to mine but they were all dressed in solid white. All of the girls held the same look as they woke up, terror. They all began to plead to go home, except for me and the girl named Mary Anne. "Oh my Hatter, they wish to go home." the March Hare said as he shook his head. "Well then we can't let them all go. I say, release one of the twins. We have another look alike so we don't need both." the Mad Hatter chuckled. The Tweedles looked unhappy but released one of the girls. She instantly stood up and ran for the gate. I watched as the Mad Hatter picked up his dagger and threw it. The girl cried out as it struck her in the back, and she crumpled to the ground with a thud. "Such aim! Oh Hatter you have splendid marksmanship!" the Door Mouse cried out cheerfully. The other Twin screamed for her sister while the rest of us remained silent.

One of the Tweedle twins scooped up the girls body and threw her on the table, breaking several dishes. The Mad Hatter retrieved his knife and placed it back on his hip. "Any one else wish to go home?" he chuckled. "You're a monster! You didn't let her go, you killed her!" the girl screamed. "She wished to go home, so I relieved her of this world. It is the only way you'll leave this place my dear." the Mad Hatter sneered.

"She'll make a nice meal, non the less." one of the Tweedle brothers smirked as he looked over the dead girl's body. Her dress was now soaked in red. "Now, now Tweedle Dee, let the girls eat some of the pastries. They all look a bit hungry and I would hate for all this food to go to waste." the March Hare said happily. I looked at all the cakes the were covered in black frosting with rightly colored trimmings.

The evil monsters began to cut bits of the cake and pastries and lay them out in front of us. As the White Rabbit set a plate in front of me, the Mad Hatter grabbed it and threw it against the tree. "My guest of honor will not eat such garbage." he sneered. All of the girls looked at the food in disgust and uncertainty. "Hmmm I do believe they need a bit of help eating, now don't they." Cheshire purred. He sat beside the ebony girl and smirked. "Would you like me to feed you?" he asked seductively. The White Rabbit sat by the brunette that had lost her twin while the Tweedles sat beside the girl with bright red hair. I watched as they all began to shove food into the girls' mouths roughly. They all held the girls by their hair and yanked it back as they took handfuls of cake and pastries and shoved it brutally into their mouths.

"Now it's time to feed us." Cheshire chuckled. "I am a bit parched." squeaked the Door Mouse. "Then let the girls feed us." one of the Tweedle brothers piped up. "Yeah we helped them, now they can help us!" the other brother chimed in. "Very well, it is only fare!" cheered the Hare. They each grabbed a blade apart from Cheshire and stared at us hungrily. This nightmare, it seemed, would never end.

Author's Note: Please be patient with me, I don't know if I can update this story daily like I have been. Also I would like to thank my readers and apologize for the cliff hanger but this was getting too long. If you enjoy this Story will you please leave me a review, if not, will you leave one telling me what you don't like or wish to suggest something. Keep it friendly and respectful please.3 Thank you!


	4. The Feast

I do not own the movies or books about Alice in Wonderland. This is purely a fan-made story. Enjoy! (Author's Note: if you like metal or rock, if you read this you should also listen to the song Begging for Mercy by Bullet For My Valentine. This song was playing when I wrote this chapter)

My stomach tensed as the Mad Hatter and the March Hare approached me, blades at the ready. I hid my fear the best I could. I tried to focus on other things but what was happening to the other girls was very gruesome. No matter where I moved my gaze, gore was there.

The poor brunette was literally being eaten alive by the Tweedle D. twins. My stomach churned as they ripped into her flesh with their teeth. Her screams filled my ears and I felt like I was going to faint. Her tendons snapped along with her bones as the Door Mouse chewed into her wrists. I tore my eyes away from the gore and blood.

Another scream caught my attention. The White Rabbit stood over the girl with long bright red hair. He sliced at her chest and face, making deep gashes. The White Rabbit licked at her blood and chuckled at his work as he continued to hack away at her soft skin. Suddenly, he dug the blade into her chest and ripped out her heart. Her body instantly went lifeless and he devoured her heart hungrily.

Soft moans filled my ears and my gaze shifted again. The girl named Mary Anne had her eyes closed and her head tilted back as Cheshire held her to him. Her brows pulled forward and her lips parted slightly. She gasped slightly and dug her nails into his back. I blushed at the sexual nature that they were demonstrating. As if he could feel my gaze, Cheshire drew back and looked at me, flesh hanging from his teeth. My eyes snapped back to her and her neck had been ripped out. I then noticed the enormous red stain soaking into her dress. Her eyes opened weakly and I watched in horror as he smirked and went back for more.

"Enjoying the party, my sweet girl?" the Mad Hatter whispered in my ear. A chill ran down my spine but I refused to show my terror. "Yes, it is such a wonderful event." I said strongly. "Oh, Hatter, she is such a sweet girl! Can we keep her?" the March Hare begged. The Hatter lifted his blade beneath my chin and nicked my neck with the blade. Without flinching, I held my composer. A wide grin stretched across his lip and he leaned down and licked up what little blood trickled down my neck. "I think we shall keep her." the Mad Hatter chuckled. The March Hare gave out a loud cheer. "However the poor girl is starved I bet. Shall we feed her?" Hatter smirked.

"Oh, no sir I ate before you found me, but I am rather parched." I said softly. For a moment I saw a flash of anger in Hatter's eyes but was swiftly changed back to it's usual malicious gaze. He shifted his eyes to Cheshire. "Cheshire Cat, my dearest friend, would you be so kind as to sharing the punch with my guest of honor?" the Mad Hatter asked politely. Cheshire pulled away from the girl and stared at Hatter, then his eyes flashed to me. "You want to give her a drink?" Cheshire asked with confusion. "Yes my dear friend! She says she is parched. Such a lovely child!" Hatter exclaimed. A wide grin spread across the Cheshire Cat's face.

They lifted Mary Anne and carried her over to me. I looked at her in horror. She was still alive. The Mad Hatter released my binds and handed me a knife. Mary Anne's eyes fluttered as she gazed up at me. "P-please…don't eat me." she choked. My heart squeezed as her words reached my ears. "Go ahead my dear, drink to your heart's content." the March Hare said cheerfully. I took a deep breath. Her life was fading, and the Hatter had said the only way to leave was to die. So that meant I was doing her a favor, by killing her quickly she wouldn't have to suffer anymore. Mary Anne's eyes closed as she took a strangled breath of air. I gripped the knife tightly and dove it straight into her heart. Her blood splashed my pale skin and seeped into the seams of my dress. I leaned down, feeling all eyes on me. I parted my lips and drank away the last of her life.

The evil menaces cackled and cheered, accepting me as one of their own. Once I finished with the girl, they threw the body to the ground. I dare not look at it. As the party continued, I remained in my seat although they did not keep me in binds anymore. The Hare and Rabbit slung around the bones of one of the girls crazily. Hatter had strung up the body of the girl with bright red hair and cast knives at it. The Tweedles rambled nonsense about a walrus and carpenter to the Door Mouse. Yet one guest simply sat at the table smirking and looking around the table.

The Cheshire Cat cast his gaze in my direction from time to time with a look of interest. He was the one who would try to pick my mind to see if I was true or not. Odd how insanity seemed only natural to these strange beings. This world, this nightmare was surely Hell. They all craved violence, cannibalism, gore, and other such evils.

"The color of crimson is lovely, don't you agree young Alice?" the March Hare called out as he chucked a limb at the trees. "Yes, it is such a wonderful color, my dear March Hare." I called back as I dodged a saucer from the White Rabbit. "I think the color looks positively divine on you, dear girl." the Mad Hatter chuckled. I looked down at my outfit. All the white was now stained crimson with blood. "Thank you, my dearest Hatter." I said softly. "Red looks good on everyone here. All the ladies look beautiful in red, don't you agree Alice?" Cheshire purred. As I gazed at all the mangled bodies, I realized that all the white dresses were now completely stained red. There was no white to be found, anywhere.

"It's a shame that the only way to get such a lovely color is to do the things we do." the Mad Hatter sighed. "Yes, but it's so much fun, and they taste so good." squeaked the Door Mouse. "And we all get to join together to do this so often. I think I would go mad if it weren't for these parties." the March Hare laughed. "Oh my dear sir, madness is not a thing to joke about here. You might give this girl the wrong impression." the Mad Hatter scoffed. "Not to mention it's rude." the Tweedle twins chimed in. "Very rude, indeed" purred the Cheshire Cat. They all busted out laughing. I sat quietly in my seat, trying to keep my façade up.

"So my dear, Alice, how did you find your way into our midst?" Cheshire asked, his tail flicking back and forth like a cat ready to pounce. "I was wondering about in the woods when these fine gentlemen found me. They were very kind and brought me back to their cottage. They invited me to this lovely party. I must find a way to thank them." I said politely. "Such a charming girl, no need to thank us my dear. It's been a pleasure, hasn't it Hare?" Hatter grinned. "Oh yes, you have been the most entertaining little thing we've had here in a while." the March Hare piped up. "I still think she should eat more, she still not plump enough." the twins said, shaking their heads. "Now, now Tweedle Dee and Dum, I think she looks lovely just the way she is." Cheshire smirked. His green eyes were staring at my throat. "Well my dear friends, it's getting late if I do say so myself." the Door Mouse yawned. "I think we can call it a night." the Hatter agreed.

"Oh my Hatter, we haven't room for the poor girl." the March Hare gasped. "Oh my, that is a problem." the Mad Hatter said with a frown. "Don't look at me, the Mrs. will be very unhappy if I bring her home in this condition. She'll be mad enough that Cheshire ate our meal in one bite." the Door Mouse squeaked. "She was rather tasty." Cheshire growled as he licked his lips. "Well we're overloaded with our own toys." Tweedle Dee frowned. "Over crowded, indeed." his brother agreed. "Well I am stuffed, and I don't bring home left overs. I have no time. I am late as we speak!" the White Rabbit shouted before hopping away into the night. "Cheshire, my dear fellow, will you take her in? It appears you are the only one who can." Hatter frowned. "It would be my pleasure." the Cheshire Cat grinned. "Splendid, now take care of the young lady! We wish to see her at our next party." Hatter called out as Cheshire scooped me up in his arms and carried me away into the night.

Author's Note: I am ending it right here because I, myself, am going to call it a night. It is 1:30 a.m. and I simply cannot write another long paragraph. I shall definitely work more on this later today and I hope you are enjoying Alice's adventure! Please leave me a review with your thoughts on the chapters or any ideas that you may have. Thank you so much!


	5. Cheshire's Mansion

I do not own the movies or books about Alice in Wonderland. This is purely a fan-made story. Enjoy!

The forest was silent and dark. The only thing visible were two bright green cat eyes that belonged to the Cheshire Cat. He carried me in silence. I wondered what he was thinking. Was he onto my charade of insanity? Was he thinking of ways to devour me? His eyes never even glanced at me as he walked. It was eerie. His hands held me tightly. I could feel his claws digging into my arm, as if daring me to flinch or even whimper. Refusing to give in, I just stared out into the black void that surrounded us.

"Here we are…my home." Cheshire purred softly. I held on tightly as he pushed open the large black iron gate and strolled gracefully through the entrance. I heard the gate close and lock with a soft click. As he lowered me to my feet, I couldn't help but let out a slight whimper. "Why my dear, what's the matter?" Cheshire smirked. His words sounded kind but his eyes said pray as he looked at me. "It's nothing, I'm just a bit tired. Please, don't fret over me." I answered swiftly. "Well you are my guest now, I must make sure you are quite comfortable. Come on now Alice, you can trust me." he purred. He gripped my shoulder tightly and another whimper escaped my lips before I could stop it. "Why Alice, your arm appears to be injured." Cheshire gasped with mock concern. "It's just a sprain Cheshire, nothing to worry about." I stated simply.

His grip tighten on my shoulder, making my knees buckle slightly. I bit my lip, trying not to scream. "Are you sure my dear? You seem to be struggling to stand." Cheshire smirked. I dared not speak as his claws dug themselves into my arm. "Surely I have something inside that will fix you right up. I'm sure we'll find something to ease your pain." Cheshire purred. Tears threatened to escape my eyes, but I told myself to stay strong. Cheshire chuckled softly as steered me inside his dark home.

The candles glowed dimly in the house. It was difficult to see as he forced me up the stairs. His home was filled with hallways and doors that it was easy to get lost. From outside his home didn't appear to be that enormous, but then again I didn't get a very good look at anything. Suddenly, we stopped in front of a large black door. It was wooden and had a black fancy doorknob. Cheshire opened the door and steered me inside.

My eyes widened as I gazed at an enormous bird cage. However, there were no birds in this cage. I gasped as I saw several young girls inside. As we approached the cage door, the girls instantly ran towards us. They reached for Cheshire and me. "Please, take me. It's my turn, isn't it Cheshire?" a blonde begged. "No it's not, it's my turn!" the brunette scoffed. "No way you went last time, Cheshire pick me, we always have such fun together." the auburn haired girl called. They all started to bicker and fight within the cage. "My dear ladies, I am not here for that right now. I have already fed tonight." Cheshire growled as he licked his lips. "Let me be your dessert." the blonde cried. "No, pick me Cheshire!" another one begged. Again they all began to fight within the cage. Cheshire laughed and pulled me through another door.

Inside, I noticed the walls were crimson with black spiral designs. A black chandelier hung from the ceiling with diamonds sparkling down. The chandelier held candles that dimly lit the large room. The furniture was hand carved from a dark cherry wood. Everything was so refined and beautiful. My eyes widened as I gazed at the beautiful black iron bed. A black satin curtain hung around the bed but was tired with red ribbon to keep it from enclosing the bed completely. The sheets and pillows were enormous along with the bed and were also made of a fine silk. Beside the bed was another, smaller bird cage. It was still rather large, but it too held no birds inside. Instead, the bottom was covered in pillows with a large blanket.

"Alice, I have a special place for you to rest tonight. You can have this fine little bed all to yourself." Cheshire grinned as he pulled me towards the cage. He unlocked it and swiftly slung me inside, locking it and placing the key in his vest pocket. "Lovely isn't it? Just the perfect size for you." Cheshire purred. "Y-yes it is quite lovely here." I answered softly. Rage built in his eyes but swiftly he calmed himself. "Allow me to fix that arm of yours." he sneered. Swiftly he grabbed me through the cage and with a loud snap, he jerked my arm back into the socket. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. "Thank you, Cheshire. It feels so much better now." I lied. He glared at me but said nothing.

I could tell Cheshire was testing me. He wanted me to scream, to cry. He wanted me to break. However, I would try to keep from giving him the satisfaction. I knew he would try to keep his fury hidden. I watched as he stalked away to his bed, his tall lean figure was only an outline in the shadows.

"I need to vent some frustration my dear, pardon me." Cheshire snarled as he walked out his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. I could hear the women in the cages begging Cheshire to take them. I gazed about the cage, looking for anything that could help me escape. All that I had were blankets and a pillow. My eyes fell on something else in the cage and I shivered. Underneath the pillow, I had found a pair of black and white lingerie. It was neatly folded and even had the tag still on it. Curious about where he had gotten it, I read the tag and felt my heart squeeze. It wasn't a price tag or anything like I had hoped. It was a note that said "Wear me". Everything appeared to be hopeless.

I cast aside the lingerie and gasped as it disappeared. Swiftly, unable to believe it, I searched the cage again, but to no avail. How could it simply vanish without a trace? This world was so odd in the mirror. Everything was turned upside down here. I sighed in frustration. Was there ever going to be a way out of this cursed looking glass? As I pondered, a yelp snapped me out of my thoughts. One of the girls in the other room had shouted and I could hear a struggle going on.

The door burst open and Cheshire spilled onto the floor with the blonde beneath him. "I've always favored the blonde ones." I heard Cheshire mumble as his lips pressed harder into hers. Then, I realized what was going on. His hips were grinding into hers, her dress now lifted over her waist. I swiftly turned my eyes away but I could still hear the moans and grunts of the two on the floor. "C-Cheshire, you're much too bi-ahh!" she cried out. I wanted to vanish within the floor of the cage. I pulled the blanket over my head, and plugged my ears with my fingers. This was just too much. I could still hear her shouts and his groans through my fingers. I shook my head as I hear skin on skin. However, my stomach churned when I started hearing crunching of bones.

Terrified, I peered out from the blanket. The girl was completely naked and silent. Cheshire's hips were no longer grinding hers. Now his lips were on her neck, while blood soaked the floor. The predatory cat was hunched over her, gnawing on her flesh and bones. I shivered and as if on instinct, his eyes shot at me.

He licked his lips as he lifted his head. "Oh, Alice how rude of me. I forgot you were here. Would you like a bite?" he sneered. "No thank you Cheshire." I said softly. "I see… Would you care for a drink then?" he persisted. My gaze flew over the girl's bare body. She laid still, like in a trance. Her eyes stared blankly. If it wasn't for her chest moving, I would have believed her dead. "I'm fine Cheshire. Thank you for showing such hospitality." I smiled. "Very well.." he sighed. I watched as he pulled out a long dagger and smiled at the girl.

"I believe I grow tired of you." Cheshire grinned. "Please, Cheshire, take more of me. I don't want to go back to the cage yet." the blonde girl choked. Her voice was so strangled and gargled from the wound on her throat. "Oh my dearest, you won't be returning to the cage ever again. I have a new replacement in mind." he chuckled. A smile set on the girl's pale blue lips. "So you will keep me here with you?" she coughed. "No my sweet, I cannot but I will help your heart ease from the pain that you feel." he purred. A few tears fell from her eyes. Cheshire kissed the girl's forehead and with a swift movement, the blade went through her neck. I scurried to the back of the cage as the girl's head rolled towards me. Her eyes were closed but a smile was upon her face.

How many more murders would I have to witness? Would I be next? What did the beings in this world have in store for me? All these questions burned my brain. All those poor girls were so terrified and I watched them all be devoured. A darker thought crossed my mind. What was a little pain in exchange for total freedom? Sure they had to endure pain but in the end they were all released, right? I shook my head to clear that insane thought. It bothered me how my mind was changing. Is it because I too am going mad? I had hoped not, but the fear did not assure me.

Cheshire rose to his feet and stretched. He walked over to the head and scooped it up, holding it up at eye level with a smirk on his lips. "Doesn't she look so happy and peaceful? She was a good little pet, but she was getting a bit dull. Once you get bored with a toy, you simply throw it away." he laughed as he tossed her head out of the room. He kicked her body out as well and gazed down at the pool of blood. "Hmmm… I will have to let one out of the cage to clean up this mess. I can do that tomorrow. For now I wish to rest, don't you Alice? We've had such a fun day." Cheshire grinned.

I watched as he began to undress. His coat was covered in so much blood that it made a 'squish' noise as it hit the floor. He tore off his bowtie and vest swiftly before unbuttoning his white long-sleeved shirt. He was slender yet had a build to him. I blushed as he removed his belt and looked away swiftly. The bed springs creaked softly, indicating he flopped down on his enormous bed. "Goodnight my dear, sleep well." Cheshire yawned.

It didn't take him long before I could hear him snoozing softly. I suppose it was safe to rest now. I was terrified but then I thought maybe if I did sleep, perhaps I would wake from this nightmare. I curled up on the pillows and draped the blanket over me. The house was completely silent, apart from the light snores of Cheshire. I closed my eyes and relaxed as the familiar darkness took hold of me, consuming all of my senses as I drifted off to sleep.


	6. Breakfast With Cheshire

I do not own any of the movies or book about Alice In Wonderland. This is purely a fan-made story. Enjoy!

A bright light shined in my eyes, causing me to sit up swiftly in panic. I was blinded and instantly placed my hand over my eyes. "Sorry to wake you, Alice." Cheshire purred.

A chill ran down my spine. The nightmare was still not over. I still had not awaken. My mind still refused for this to be real. It was impossible! My eyes adjusted from the blinding light. Cheshire was standing by the large gothic windows. His hand was still on the curtain's rope from where he had opened them. The sunlight lit up the once dim room.

Something reflected from over head. As I gazed up at it, I had realized that the ceiling was actually a mirror. It was so dim last night I had assumed that it was black. I gripped the silver bars of my cage as I stood to get a better look at the mirror. I had never seen anything like it. "Ahh, you've noticed my ceiling, have you? I like to watch myself in that mirror when I play with my prey." Cheshire smirked.

"I've never seen anything like it before. It's beautiful." I said softly as I tried not to think about his words. He chuckled softly which broke my gaze from my refection. Cheshire walked towards my cage and reached through it slowly. His hand gently ran through my hair. I could feel my cheeks getting warm. Cheshire's gaze went over me slowly. I wasn't sure how to handle it. Another smirk crossed his lips as he suddenly yanked me forward by my hair, my head smacked against the bars roughly.

"You look lovely in a cage, Alice. I must say it does flatter your looks. You make such a lovely pet." Cheshire purred. He released my hair from his grasp. I watched as he backed away laughing at my pain.

"Thank you, Cheshire. I am hungry, though. Will you let me out?" I asked softly. He sneered at me. My reaction to him hurting me seemed to disappoint his expectations.

"Very well… I'll take you to the dining hall." the Cheshire Cat grinned. He walked over to his vest from last night and scooped it up off the floor. Cheshire's expression was blank as he reached in the pocket and retrieved the key. I tilted my head slightly and watched him with cautious eyes as he returned to the cage. Once he unlocked the door, he offered me his arm, like that of a gentleman. It was so strange. I obliged and grasped his arm lightly as I walked out of the cage.

Cheshire led me out into the room with all of the girls in the cage. As I gazed into the cage I flinched. Along the cage were bits of fabric from the blonde girl's dress. The other girls were hunched over making a gnawing sound. One of them turned around as the bedroom door clicked shut. Her face was covered in blood. A bit of blonde hair hung from the corners of her lips. The other two swiftly spun around. They too were coated in blood. Their eyes were locked on Cheshire. I tore my gaze away, feeling queasy. "Good morning ladies." Cheshire grinned as he led me out the other door.

The floor was black and white checkered marble in this hallway. The oil lamps lined the black velvet-like walls. As I gazed down the hall, I couldn't really see an end to it. Doors lined both walls all the way down, each a different style and color. Some were small and some were large. This hallways was so confusing it almost made my head hurt. Cheshire briskly walked me down the hall a few doors and opened one that was white with a silver knob. This door was a bit short and reminded me of a picket fence.

As I gazed inside the room, I discovered it was ballroom. It was completely empty as far as people were concerned. There were beautiful statues around the room. In the center was an enormous water fountain. However instead of water, the fountain spilled a liquid that looked suspiciously like blood. It seemed that was all that this world cared about. The ceiling held several large diamond chandeliers. It was always luxury also. How strange that even though this world was backwards, it was very much like the one I came from.

Cheshire led me to the enormous table at the end of the ballroom. He pulled out the chair next to the seat in the middle. It was well cushioned and very soft. He grabbed the chains on the chair and cuffed my wrists to them. I was taken aback when he sat down next to me in the head chair. A bell appeared out of no where in front of him on the table. He lifted the dainty little bell and rang it once. A lizard man burst through the other double doors swiftly, panting slightly. "Yes, milord Cheshire?" he said in a British nasal accent.

"Ah, there you are Bill. Bring us some wine… also a few biscuits as well." Cheshire grinned widely. I shivered as I saw his sharp teeth revealed. For as much blood as he seemed to have consumed, I was surprised they were not stained in the least. His bright green eyes followed the lizard man like a cat watching prey. His tail swung side to side a bit. It amazed me.

After a few moments of waiting, Bill returned with a big bottle of wine. He placed the two wine glasses in front of us nervously. From behind him, entered two flamingos carrying a tray on their head. As they approached, Bill placed the trays of biscuits and sweet tarts on the table before us. The creatures bowed and rushed out of the room. I gazed down at the table a bit surprised.

Cheshire smirked and filled the glasses with wine. He swished his glass around as he picked up a biscuit and nibbled on it. I gazed at the food hungrily. Cheshire picked up a biscuit and placed it to my lips. It was still warm from being freshly made. I nibbled it and was surprised by how good it tasted. It took everything in me not to scarf the food down like a starved animal. I had to remain sophisticated and well-mannered. Cheshire licked his lips before he drank from the glass.

"Do you enjoy the food and wine, Alice?" Cheshire smirked as his gaze fell on me.

"Yes, Cheshire, it's really good." I said politely. He nodded in approval as he took another biscuit and ate it. He placed the wine glass to my lips and I was surprised that the wine tasted a bit bittersweet as I sipped from it.

"It amazes me how they manage to find the right ingredients to make this food and wine. I know it's very difficult to find the right taste." Cheshire smirked. He took another sip from his glass.

"The right taste?" I asked a bit unsure of his words.

"Well, yes Alice. You have to find the correct breed and body part to get this type of flavor. Although I bet you have the best flavor." his eyes focused on mine hungrily. I could feel my heart give an unpleasant squeeze from under his stare. His lips curled a bit as he licked them, his eyes trailing down from my eyes to my heart. It was as if he could hear the terror in me as my heart pumped faster.

Soft foot steps echoed throughout the ballroom. Cheshire hissed softly as he gazed at the intruder scurrying down towards the table. It was a strange little hedgehog that was the color blue. Cheshire stood up and hunched over the table. His eyes were locked on the little creature and I wanted to shout in warning. Cheshire sprung into the air and vanished. I gasped as he reappeared on top of the poor creature. It squealed in panic as he lifted it up. I noticed a letter tied around its belly. Cheshire retrieved the letter and walked over to the table, still holding the hedgehog. Cheshire rang the little bell once more. Bill, along with two flamingos, ran through the doors once more. They took the trays and terrified hedgehog and rushed off without a word.

Cheshire arched his back and stretched like that of a feline. His smirk broadened as he gazed at the letter. "Today I think you will enjoy, Alice. We are going to gather for a hunt that Hatter and I have planned out. I think it will be quite entertaining for you to watch our little game. Who knows, you may even participate." Cheshire chuckled. He grinned as he unchained me and offered me his arm once more.

We walked back to his bedroom and I wondered what horrors the hunt held. My mind was curious about it as well as too scared to even imagine it. Cheshire had given me a new white dress. It was very similar to my black and now red one, yet this one had black trim on it as well as black lace. I looked up at my reflection in the overhead mirror. The dress was lovely.

Cheshire smirked and handed me a small knife. I looked at it and looked at him unsure or what he wanted me to do. "Aren't you going to finish getting ready?" he frowned at me. It then clicked what the knife was for. I glanced back up at the mirror and made a thin cut across my lips, following the same cut from yesterday. My lips stained with my blood and Cheshire smirked in approval. "You do clean up rather nicely." he said softly as he extended me his arm and led me out the mansion.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait.. I have had brain farts and laziness consume me. Hopefully I will finish the next chapter soon. Review and tell me what you think. ^w^


	7. The Start of the Hunt

I do not own any of the movies or books about Alice in Wonderland. This is purely a fan-made story. Enjoy!

As Cheshire and I approached a small cottage, I noticed there were statues of the Tweedle Twins along the little walkway. This had to be their home. It was rather small looking yet behind it was an enormous Labyrinth. There was no way I could see over it for it had to be 8 feet tall. I wondered if this was where the hunt was going to be performed. Suddenly the front door burst open and the Tweedle brothers waddled out of it.

"Ah, it's Cheshire!" said one of the brothers. "Oh he brought the girl with him." the other grinned.

Cheshire smirked and tucked me under his arm. I felt my cheeks warm. I had never been held so close to a man like that who wasn't blood. As he gazed down at me, my eyes couldn't seem to meet his. The sudden prick of his claws reminded me he wasn't a normal man. His grip had tightened slightly. The Tweedle Twins simply grinned like that of a frog and motioned for us to join them. Cheshire steered me behind them, his grip never loosening as we walked towards the labyrinth. "This way our guests." Tweedle Dee smirked.

As we walked past the entrance to the labyrinth, the shrubbery instantly grew up behind us, trapping us within. I bit my lower lip as I gazed at the ground. Would I be hunted? Would I be killed? These questions now plagued my mind. We trudged along the path in silence. It was eerie how a mist lingered along the trail. All was silent apart from the soft shuffling of our feet.

As the Tweedles finally stopped, I gazed up at a large podium. Sitting along the top was Hatter, the White Rabbit, the Dormouse, and the March Hare. They were grinning and laughing hysterically. It seemed that the Mad Hatter had told them a joke. As they gazed down at us, their laughter died but their smirks and grins remained. "Welcome Cheshire and young Alice, it seems she survived the night." Hatter chuckled.

Cheshire grinned and gazed at me with intense desire. I held back a shiver as I faced him with a blank expression. "I had to withhold myself from trying to eat her so that she may join us today. Hopefully this hunt will bring in something to sedate my appetite." he purred.

"Where is the labyrinth?" I asked as I looked around. All that I could see was the path we had came in through. Cheshire gripped my head tightly to where I cried out in pain. As I opened my mouth, Hatter had leaned down and shoved part of a mushroom inside. Cheshire swiftly covered my mouth, preventing me from spitting it out. I knew I had no choice but to swallow it. As I did so, they all began to cackle wickedly.

At first, I felt no different and wondered if it had just been a test to make me show fear. I realized it was false as my body began to heat up with a fever. They watched me with an evil grin. My body began to ache and felt like I was being squeezed into myself. My bones began to grind and pop as I suddenly gazed in surprise as they all grew bigger. My clothing began to fall from my body till suddenly I was completely naked. Darkness covered me as the clothing pressed me into the grass.

Suddenly with a large gust of wind, I was brought back into the light. As I gazed up to see what had happened, I nearly screamed in terror. The horrifying monsters were giants as they down sneered at me. They had shrunken my body. Cheshire reached down and picked me up by my hair. I cried out in pain as he lifted me up to his open hand. They laughter boomed loud enough to vibrate my bones and knock me down. My ears ached and felt like exploding.

"She looks so tasty. It would be a shame if she couldn't make it through the labyrinth." the March Hare's voice boomed. Cheshire licked his lips as he eyed my exposed body. Reluctantly, he lowered me down. As he did so, I could see a maze below me, along with several more girls. With a thump, he dropped me roughly into the labyrinth. He drew back his hand and I knew why I didn't notice it before. The labyrinth only reached a little taller than his ankle.

I noticed a knife on the ground beside me. Curiously, I picked up the blade. I saw nothing else around me other than the walls. A shadow cast over the labyrinth. As I looked up I saw the face of the Mad Hatter. "You special ladies are here to entertain us by a nice little hunt. All of you have a weapon near you and are to use it on each other for survival, however.. You are not the only threats to each other in this maze. Remember to make it nice and red in there." he sneered as he drew back from the labyrinth.

Slowly I stood on my feet with the knife in my hand. As I gazed around, I saw a pathway leading further into the labyrinth. A soft sigh escaped my lips, knowing what they wanted. It was very quiet as I trudged the path, completely exposed. As I turned a corner, the walls sealed up the path behind me. I gasped as I turned back around.

Beautiful rich purple flowers lined the walls of the path. I moved closer for a better look. They were simply gorgeous. The lines in the petals were outlined in black. As I stepped even closer, I noticed it held little black barbs on it. I never knew such beautiful flowers to have barbs. A snap of a twig grabbed my attention. My gaze broke away from the beautiful flowers, to gaze at a young girl who had stepped out of a tunnel. She too was gazing at the flowers with intense curiosity.

As her hand reached forth to touch it, barbs shot out of the flowers. Her piercing scream rang my ears. As she spun around to my direction I cried out in horror. The barbs had ripped and hooked into her eyes, blinding her. In desperation, she clawed at her eyes. Her fingers brushed the barbs and they too got hooked. My stomach churned as she violently tries to draw her hands back, but the barbs were so far in that they gouged her eyes from her sockets. Her cries grew louder as she fell to her knees, wriggling in agony. Unable to watch it anymore, I approached her.

'I can't let her suffer' my mind thought. 'How can I help?' I replied. 'Put her out of her misery, set her free' my mind whispered. As I gazed down at the sobbing girl I wondered how I could even kill the poor girl. I knew though, if I didn't they would. Perhaps I could make it quick for her, like I did the other. I leaned down to the ground right beside her, troubled by what I had to do. I gently reached down and touched her soft brown hair. Instantly she snarled, before I could even draw back, her teeth sank into my hand.

I screamed as I could feel the teeth individually pop into my skin. Anger coursed through me as she ripped into my flesh. With my free hand, I began stabbing her relentlessly into her side. The blade was so sharp, it slid with ease between her ribs. She released my hand as I thrust the blade through her throat. Her body went completely still and I gazed at my hand, now bleeding from her bite. I sighed, having no way of even bandaging my hand. I stood up slowly and gazed at my bare body, now splashed with the girl's blood. I decided to keep moving. Perhaps I would find first aide.

The path had many twists and turns along it as I wandered deeper. I wasn't sure if I could even find my way out of the labyrinth. I heard a loud scream and brutal grunts. Someone else was being killed. I wanted to help them, but it would be useless. A thought crossed my mind. Perhaps it would suit me to kill two birds in one stone. Put the girl out of her misery and kill the attacker before they could get me. I made my way towards the noise. As I turned the corner, I gazed in surprise at the sight.

An enormous tiger lily was hovering over a dead body. It was actually devouring her. The flower was alive! I took a step back and my heel landed on a small twig, making an echoing '_snap'_. The lily turned it's petals towards me. The roar sent shivers down my spine. The stamens turned in my direction, appearing to gaze at me like pupils of the eyes. I watched in a paralyzed fear as the monstrous flower curled its stem, as if readying to spring at me. As it shot forth, it extended its razor edged leaves like claws. As it was but a few inches from my face, it suddenly cried out and wilted. Confused, I gazed back towards the stem.

A strange blue caterpillar had taken a huge bite out of the stem, killing the monstrous flower. I walked towards the creature and noticed smoke rings floating around it. As I gazed, I noticed it held a hose in its hands. Attached to the hose was a rather large brass hookah. The smell of the smoke reminded me of a sweet grass called Sage. Another smell lingered around the smoke. Lavender filled my nose and I felt relaxed. I wandered closer to the creature, curious about him.

"Who are you?" the creature sneered. I tilted my head as the critter spoke.

"M-my name is Alice, sir." I answered a bit nervously. He squinted as he gazed at me.

"Alice? What kind of flower is an Alice? You certainly do not look appetizing." he looked at me in disgust.

"I am a girl, not a plant. Who are you?" I spoke softly. His head now tilted to the side as he gazed at me, intrigued.

"My name is Absalom. I am a very wise caterpillar. I live here within this labyrinth, and I have seen a lot of strange creatures like you. Your breed come into my home and soil it with your blood." he spat.

"We are forced to, in order to survive." I replied sharply. His eyes narrowed as he took a big puff from his hookah.

"It matters not to me. The bodies and blood make a nicer fertilizer for my garden. Your type feed me maze quite well." He smirked as he spouted off hatefully.

"I want out of this labyrinth. Will you assist me with finding my way out of this place?" I asked cautiously.

"And what, might I ask, is in it for me?" he chuckled as he blew out more smoke rings. I coughed as they blew into my face, suffocating my lungs with the smell of the grasses.

I had to be very sneaky if I wanted him to help me. He said our bodies and blood helped his garden. The idea sprang to mind and burst from my lips. "If you help me find my way out, I will make sure your garden is satisfied with the blood and flesh of the other girls in this maze." I answered with a grin of my own.

Absalom looked me over with an interested gaze. After a moment of silence and a few more puffs on his hookah he finally spoke. "Deal," he smirked.


	8. The Escape From The Maze

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stories or movies of Alice in Wonderland by Tim Burton, Lewis Carroll, or other makers. This is purely a fan-made story made up by myself.

Absolem reluctantly released the hose to his hookah. I watched silently as he began to move towards a dead end of the maze. He looked at it appraisingly and then opened his mouth widely, taking a huge bite out of the hedged wall. As he ate away at it, he made a hole which he began to wiggle through. I swiftly followed him and groaned as the twigs pricked and stabbed my bare flesh. The caterpillar watched me struggle, chuckling softly to himself. Once I finally climbed through, the hedge immediately sealed itself back up. It was so strange how swiftly everything grew here.  
We wandered down the misty path in silence. I began to wonder if he would betray me. As if he could hear my doubt, he began to speak. "You don't have to worry about me. As I have said before, I do not like the taste of you vile creatures. The smell of your blood disgusts me. The only thing I need it for it to sustain my garden. The bodies of the other two girls should be enough. However if you die, one of them can go free." he sneered.  
I said nothing to his words but I honestly did believe what he said was true. He could really care less about any of us as long as his garden was fed. I wondered what other kind of flowers and such grew here. Again as if he could hear my thoughts, he began to speak once more.

"I have many types of different plants growing here. Some are very useful, while others prove to be quite deadly. These-" he gesture to some light blue flowers that grew along the path. "would most definitely benefit your nasty bite. Pick a few petals and grind them between your fingers. The juice from the petals will clear out infection."

I leaned down and picked a few petals. The petals felt thick lush in my hand. As I twisted the petals between my fingers, liquid began to ooze out of the petals. I rubbed the juice onto my wound. The bite burned yet had a tingle to it as the juice seeped into it. Almost instantly the slightly green puss cleared away. I smiled at Absolem but he seemed disgusted about everything I did. I wanted to thank him, but I remembered quick, this is another world and that everyone here is mad. If I were to even give him and gesture of thankfulness it could set him off.

A loud pop sounded to our right and we stopped, listening to our surroundings. I could hear panting, and what sounded like crying. It had to be one of the girls. I glanced at the caterpillar and he glared at the noise. "Another filth creature and it's making an awful racket. Go kill that noisy thing." he demanded. I nodded once and took off towards the noise, the caterpillar following behind me.

As the I approached the girl, her sobs made my heart squeeze painfully. She looked at me trembling, terrified. Her soft smooth skin had cuts and was splotched with blood smears. Her dark brown hair framed her pixie-like face rather nicely. She was new to this world just as I was. Her hand flew to her knife as I drew near. I stared into her terrified green eyes. She felt the same way I did. Terrified to kill, yet too scared to die. Our eyes were locked on each other for what seemed an eternity.

"Kill the nasty thing." Absolem sneered, breaking our gaze from each other to him instead. "P-please, I don't want to die. I don't want to kill either. J-just walk away and we both will live." the girl's soft voice called out. Absolem glared at her and shook his head. "Not a chance girl, even if she didn't kill you, death will get either one of you. My garden will eat one way or another. You might as well lay down right now and accept it. In our world, all of you vile things will die one way or another." he snarled. My eyes turned back to the girl. Her fingers were white from gripping the blade tightly. I nodded, knowing it had to be done.

Her eyes were now filled with determination as we circled each other looking for an opportune moment to strike. Suddenly the tension broke as she lunged forward, swinging her blade at my throat. I barely had time to lean back as she brought her blade a mere inches from my throat. I did the only thing I could think of and bring my knee up to her face, the collision leaving a loud crack. As she stumbled back I saw that her nose was now slanted. A smile crossed my lips as she came back again, her blade once more narrowly missing stomach. I could tell she was getting angry as her blade swung rapidly yet sloppily around. My foot kicked out under her legs, knocking her to the ground.

I swiftly crawled on top of her with my knife grasped firmly in my hand. As my blade was coming down, the girl grasped my wrist to stop my attack. She swiftly pulled my arm, twisting in an awkward position, causing my grip to be released on my knife. The girl snatched the blade and dove it into my thigh. My lungs felt like they would burst as I screamed in agony, my blood trickling down onto the reddening grass. The girl's malicious laughter filled the air around us. The tears in my eyes made my vision blur. Then, something took hold of me. My body trembled and shook as my heart began to race in my chest. I was not going to die here. Adrenaline soon numbed the pain and I swiftly found my hands wrapping around the throat of the girl. Her skin felt so soft and tender as my grasp tightened around her. The girl began to claw at my arms and wrists, but I wouldn't let go. If I did, she would kill me.

Slowly the girl began to fade. It was strange how I could feel her heartbeat in my fingers as I continued to clutch the girl's throat. It seemed hypnotic. Was I losing it? No, I must not give in to madness. My adrenaline and heart beat was beginning to slow to a normal pace once more and with it, the pain in my thigh. Grasping the knife in my hand, I yanked with all my strength. Another scream escaped my lips as the blade was torn from my leg. I held the wound tightly to apply pressure. A chuckled filled my ears and my gaze shifted.

Absolem had a nasty smirk on his face. He seemed to be thrilled about something. "I only needed one more, and I got two to feed my garden, what a fortunate turn of events." he sneered.

I glared at the caterpillar, disgusted by his whole demeanor. Slowly, I rose to my feet, limping as I moved closer to him. His eyes narrowed as he watched me stand. "I will not die yet. I fed your garden, now let me the fuck out." I stated venomously.

The caterpillar reached into his little vest and pulled out a cigar and Zippo. As he lit the cigar, he took in a large amount of smoke. I watched curiously as he reached into the other side of his vest. A bit of mushroom was held tightly in his hand. With a nasty glare, he tossed the little fungus to me. "Eat it… but next time, things will be different when we meet." Absolem sneered as he crawled off into the maze.

I looked down at the mushroom. Last time I had ate one, I had become this size. Would eating this one shrink me to nothing? As I thought about it, I really had no choice. While taking a deep breath, I popped the mushroom into my mouth, chewing it slowly. I shut my eyes tight as I swallowed the mushroom, knowing the pain that awaited me.

It didn't take long for mushroom to take effect. Almost immediately I felt my body begin to burn and stretch. It felt like someone had stuck me in a furnace whilst pulling my limbs like taffy. My screams of pain rang in my ears. When the pain finally subsided however, I gazed around. In surprise, the monstrous characters who had shrunk me in the first place were just a few feet away from where I stood. The evil grins were still plastered on their faces as they gazed at me in amusement. I knew deep down that there was still more torment to come.


End file.
